Protector
by martialartist816
Summary: Series of connected oneshots about Honey and Mori. PWP, yaoi, future smut... I think that's it.
1. Intro

**A/N: **Intro chapter. I hope you all like my story. Let me know if there is anything I can improve on!

* * *

Mori always watched out for Honey. There wasn't a moment he could remember

that they weren't together. They were in the same grade, they shared a room.

Honey even asked him to stay in the bathroom with him sometimes. Not that

Mori would mind. He loved being with the boy.

He loved the boy.

The quiet 3rd year student always kept it to himself, though. He didn't think

anyone would understand his affections. Maybe Honey would, but he never let

him know.

Said boy let out a soft mumble in his sleep. Mori laid a hand on his forehead,

feeling the way Honey's fever made the skin hot. He had been sick for two days

now, only waking to eat and use the bathroom.

He was pale, and his skin was clammy from sweat. Honey's bottom lip quivered

slightly, and he raised his thumb to suck on it. Usa-chan was clutched in the crook

of his elbow.

It broke Mori's heart to see him this way. He couldn't protect the small- and in

his eyes, delicate- boy from a sickness. All he could do was stay with him every

minute and pray he got better soon.

Peering around their room, Mori made sure they were alone. Once that was

confirmed, he got up from his seat and sat on the bed. He crossed his legs and

gently pulled Honey's head into his lap. Stroking the sleeping boy's hair, he wished

so desperately he had the ability to take Honey's pain and carry it himself.

Leaning down, Mori pressed his lips to Honey's forehead.

"I'm sorry I can't help you this time," he murmured against his skin.

Honey stirred slightly, and Mori feared he might wake up. But the sick boy only

smiled a bit and nuzzled into Mori's knee, causing a small grin to threaten his lips

as well.

Slowly, as to not disturb Honey, Mori shifted his position so he was laying down.

He pulled Honey onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around him. Honey

moved again, fisting the front of Mori's shirt and pressing his face into his neck.

Usa-chan fell from his grip and was forgotten on the floor. Honey's soft breath

tickled the skin around Mori's collarbone. Mori kissed his hair and closed his eyes,

letting himself drift off with the comforting fact that Honey was safe in his arms.

.

.

.

As soon as Mori's breathing evened out, signaling he was asleep, Honey opened

his eyes. The smaller boy had actually been awake when his friend was taking care

of him. It took a lot to keep a straight face and not blush when Mori kissed his

forehead. He surprised himself when he realized he liked the feel of Mori's lips on

his skin.

Honey lifted his head slowly, ignoring the pounding headache from his fever. He

saw the sleeping face of his friend, Mori. Usually, Mori had a stony expression; he

didn't like to let people see his emotions. But this time, he looked peaceful, maybe

even happy.

Honey smiled at the thought. Honey was glad Mori was finally getting some well-deserved

sleep. He hated when Mori worried about him. It only served to stress

both of them out.

Wiggling out of Mori's hold, Honey tip-toed to the door and poked his head out.

He asked the nearest maid for a tray of cakes to be delivered to his room. She

nodded and left, and Honey returned to the bed. After giving his friend a quick

kiss on the cheek, he curled up against Mori's sleeping form and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Mitsukuni Haninozuka is done being sick...**

"OW!"

The high-pitched tone of Honey's voice resonated throughout music room #3. All

other sounds stopped as the little host sniffled and bit back tears. All eyes were

on him. One of his guests for the day leaned forward.

"Honey-sempai, are you alright?"

In answer, Honey held up his thumb, which was covered in a few drops of blood.

The girls gasped.

"Oh, Honey, how did you do that?"

"You poor thing!"

"Look! He cut his finger on a rose thorn!"

"Want me to kiss it for you, Sempai?"

Honey only whimpered and kept his eyes on the cut in his skin. The next thing

anyone saw was Honey being swept up by a tall figure and sat on a nearby couch.

It was Mori. He had come to the rescue of his friend, and now the smaller host

was sitting on the other's lap.

Worried faces from the guests soon turned to blushes and smiles. The girls

clasped their hands together and shushed each other. This was a rare sight. But

they didn't know it was all staged.

"T-Takashi?" Honey sniffled. His big brown eyes glistened with fresh tears.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, "let me see."

Honey held up his hand, and Mori took it gently. His normally impassive face

leaked concern... and something else. Honey looked up into his eyes and

whispered his name again, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Takashi..."

Mori met his eyes and raised Honey's hand to his mouth. Gently, he began to

suck on the blood, cleaning it away.

The sound of fainting girls was ignored by the two. Mori's excessive tenderness

didn't escape Honey. He blushed slightly, hoping his friend wouldn't take notice.

Once Mori was done sucking on his wound, he pulled Honey's thumb out of his

mouth. All that was left was a tiny mark.

Mori reached into his pocket and revealed a bandage. He wrapped up his cut and

stood, placing his friend on his feet. For the remainder of their time at the club,

Mori and Honey hung by each other's sides at all times.

Back at home, Honey sat on Mori's bed. The latter was in the bathroom, and

Honey was waiting for him to return.

Honey liked Mori's bed. It was old-fashioned, one with four tall posters hung with

dark drapes. Currently, the curtains were all drawn, closing Honey in a tiny world

that consisted of sheets, pillows, and the scent of his Takashi.

The light haired boy didn't hear as his roommate opened the bathroom door and

walked across the room. Mori pulled back the drapes, seeing Honey sitting cross-legged

looking at his wrapped up thumb.

Mori stayed silent as usual, but Honey sighed and glanced up. Mori had just gotten

out of the shower and was wearing just his pajama pants. A few drops of water

slipped from his hair and landed on his toned shoulders.

"I don't like putting on acts," he said quietly. Mori sat beside him and nodded his

agreement.

"Maybe Renge is right, and pretending to do these things brings in guests, but..."

Honey trailed off. Mori noticed the way his tone changed, making him sound his

age, when he was sad.

"Did it hurt you, purposefully cutting yourself on the rose?" Mori asked. He

moved closer to the smaller boy and put a hand on his back, tracing circles in it

soothingly.

Honey sucked in his breath at the contact. Mori's hand was warm, but his touch

sent chills down his spine. Suddenly he wanted Mori to never take his hand away.

He felt so safe with him here. Funny, he hadn't ever noticed feeling this way

before.

"No..." Honey finally answered, shaking his head. "I just don't like lying to them."

Mori simply nodded again and slid his hand up to Honey's shoulder, massaging it

gently.

"But there is a good thing that comes from this," Honey said, his familiar,

charming, childlike voice coming back with a giggle. "I got to be closer to you."

The taller boy smiled and pulled Honey into his lap. He wrapped his arms around

his small frame. Honey was surprised; he didn't get hugs from Mori very often. He

felt warm breath at is ear, and he blushed. Was Mori about to tell him something?

"You need to take your bath now, Mitsukuni."


	3. Chapter 3

Honey let the last of his clothing drop to the bathroom floor. He shut off the water in the bathtub and added a satisfying amount of bubbles (which, to Honey, was always a lot).

He kept thinking about Mori and how he touched him not too long ago. Mori has touched him before- obviously- but somehow it was different. His friend wasn't doing anything he hadn't done before, though. It must be Honey. Is it possible he developed feelings for his cousin?

Pouting, Honey rested his hand on the shoulder that Mori was massaging. He wanted Mori to touch him like that again. A grin tugged at his lips as a plan formulated in his head.

"Takashi!"

Honey's semi-whiney voice sounded loudly from the bathroom. Mori's head snapped up, and he stood from his position on his bed. He quickly walked to the door.

"What is it, Mitsukuni?" Immediately, he worried if something was wrong.

"I'm too tired to take a bath!" Honey complained. Mori mentally sighed in relief.

"The faster you finish, the faster you can go to sleep," Mori explained calmly.

Honey made a noise that sounded like an unhappy groan. Mori couldn't help but picture his expression: big brown eyes squinted, bottom lip stuck out in a pout, arms crossed. The thought caused Mori to smile slightly.

"Takashi?" This time, Honey sounded quiet and... shy?

"Yeah?"

A pause. "Will you help me take a bath?"

Mori's eyes widened. He definitely never got a request like that from his cousin.

"Uh," he scratched that back of his head, processing his next words, "do you really want me to?"

"Yeah. Please, Takashi?" Damn. He has to be doing that on purpose. He knew Mori was never able to refuse him.

But why would he ask? Mori shook head, deciding to think about that later.

"Alright, I'm coming in."

Mori opened the door to his littler cousin. He was standing with his back to him, not wearing any clothes. He could tell he was blushing.

This wasn't the first time Mori has seen him naked. Being roommates as close as they were, it happened a lot. Still, that fact didn't make it any less awkward for the two of them.

Honey turned slightly as he heard Mori walk in. He knew his face was red. He noticed Mori was blushing a significant amount too, something he rarely saw.

Honey watched as he approached, keeping his eyes locked on his face. He felt strong hands under his arms, and his feet left the ground. Honey was lowered into the warm water. Bubbles rose and met is skin, covering him all the way up to his shoulders. He stood in the tub, facing Mori as the tall boy knelt on the floor beside him.

Once Honey was in the water, Mori didn't look at him anymore. He let his gaze roamed everywhere around the room, taking in everything except his naked cousin in front of him.

Picking up the shampoo, Mori squeezed some into his hand and ran it through Honey's hair. The small boy's eyes closed.

Mori rinsed the shampoo and picked up the soap. Lathering his hands, he finally looked at Honey's face. He silently studied the young angelic features of his face. With his eyes closed, he appeared to be sleeping.

His hands started at Honey's face. He gently washed his skin on his cheeks and jaw, and then worked his way down to his neck. Now Mori let his eyes follow his hands, feeling the silky skin beneath his fingertips. He dragged a finger behind both of his ears and down to his shoulder blades.

Sudsy water followed his movements as he washed Honey's back, sides and stomach. He trailed one hand over his chest, and he noticed goose bumps rising.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Honey's eyes opened, and he looked at him. "No," he answered timidly, "this just... feels good."

Mori nodded and continued washing. He quickly swept his hand over the curve of his behind and down the backs of his legs. He didn't notice Honey's embarrassed smile. He trailed around his ankles and all the way up his thighs. He followed the angle of his hips, thumbs grazing the bones that stuck out.

Returning his hand to Honey's stomach, Mori let his fingers sit at the soft, downy curls just under his navel. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying it this much, but loved having his hands on the small boy's body. He vaguely wondered if Honey liked it, too. He must; he's the one who asked Mori to do this.

Feeling a sudden tightness in his pants, Mori knew he was in trouble. He couldn't help it. Here was the boy he loved and protected with all his being. He was innocent and exposed right before his eyes. He hadn't realized that his hands stopped moving.

Honey peeked at him and giggled. "It's okay, Takashi. All of me has to be clean."

It took a moment to figure out what Honey meant. For a few seconds before that, he was lost in thought and distracted by the heat between his legs. But Mori understood eventually. He swallowed and ignored his arousal, letting his hand slip lower.

Honey bit his lip. He suppressed a nervous giggle, but he could do nothing to hold back a blush and a smile. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a large hand wrap itself loosely around his private areas. A quiet whimper escaped his throat.

This felt too damned good. He tried to tell himself that it could be anyone's hand, that it wasn't just his cousin who could do this. But no. He knew no one else in the world could make him feel this way. It was only his Takashi.

Mori's hand lingered longer than necessary. If Honey didn't like it, he didn't do anything to stop him. He moved his hand slowly, making sure he got the soap everywhere. He checked Honey's face, seeing his eyes were still closed. Mori looked down.

His large hand dwarfed the size of his friend's length. He sucked in his breath when he felt it harden beneath his fingertips.

Honey leaned forward until his head was resting on Mori's shoulder. He whimpered again a little louder. He rested his hands on Mori's arms, keeping his eyes shut.

Despite this particular part of Honey's body already being clean, Mori continued moving his hand back and forth. At first he was slow, gaining speed gradually as he pumped.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, Mori thought. This is so wrong in so many ways. But it felt so right.

Did Honey think it was wrong? Judging by the way his breathing became haggard, Mori guessed he actually liked it. He let himself hope maybe, just maybe, his feelings would be reciprocated. That's why Honey's next words were a shock.

"Takashi, please stop."

The tone of his voice was surprising enough to make his hand stop immediately. It sounded throaty and lusty as he mewled out the three-word request.

Mori pulled his hand out of the water and rested both on Honey's shoulders. He leaned away from the small boy to look him in the eyes. They were half-lidded in desire. Why did he say stop?

"I-I'm sorry," Mori stammered.

Honey shook his head. "Can you get me a towel?"

Mori nodded and left the room. His own arousal had deflated thankfully. When he returned, he was holding a towel and a bundle of clothes. He lifted Honey out of the water and set him on the floor, wrapping him up in fluffy cotton. Mori dried him off quickly and held up Honey's pajama shirt.

The boy lifted his arms, letting his friend slip it on for him. Next were his briefs, then his pants. Mori ran the towel over his hair and left without another word.

He had to process what just happened.

Mori lay on his bed and went under the sheet immediately, pulling it over his head. He ran through the events that spanned the last half hour: talking to Honey, comforting him, telling him he needed to take a bath, him asking to be bathed... Then came the part that scared him. He recalled putting his hands on his cousin. His beautiful, naked, pure little cousin. So many thoughts ran through his head at the time.

He fantasized about what he could do to that beautiful, naked, pure little body. He remembered thinking that Honey would ask him, no beg him, to steal all that innocence away. All it would take was five minutes on his bed. He could show Honey the time of his life, finally show him how much he loved him.

Just picturing Honey like that, all sweaty and out of breath, made Mori grow rock hard again. He pulled the covers off his face and glanced at the door. Honey was still in there. Was he too embarrassed to face him? Or worse, did he think he was a sick person?

Mori shook his head. Honey would never think that. He knew that much, and it comforted him slightly. He glanced down at the tent he was forming. A quick one couldn't hurt. He just had to be quiet and keep an eye on the bathroom door.

He reached into his pants and stroked himself into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mori woke up, he felt a presence next to him. He pulled to covers aside to reveal Honey curled up against his side. Feeling the sudden absence of warmth, the sleeping boy moved closer to Mori, hiding his face in his neck.

What was he doing in here? Wasn't he embarrassed about what happened yesterday? Mori wouldn't blame Honey if he were. What he did was totally unexpected, and it crossed the line. Honey should be angry with him, not cuddling against him.

Mori froze when Honey began to move. With a tired groan, he opened his big brown eyes and looked directly at his taller friend. Mori looked down at him, remaining completely still. But Honey only smiled at him.

"Morning, Takashi," he chirped. He wasn't in a bad mood at all, like he usually was when he woke up.

"Mitsukuni?" It was the only thing Mori could think to say.

Honey sat up and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm hungry," he said with a satisfied yawn.

"Why were you in my bed?" Mori finally asked.

Honey faced his cousin and tucked his feet under himself in a kneeling position. "I wanted to spend the night with you. It wasn't the first time I slept here, so it's no big deal, right?"

"But..." Mori sat up as well. His face was slightly flushed. "You don't... feel weird about last night?"

Honey's smile vanished, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Can we not talk about that?"

"I think we should talk about it," Mori replied quietly.

"I wonder what's for breakfast," Honey said, changing the subject. His eyes were everywhere except the person sharing the bed.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori warned.

Honey's eyes darted back to him defensively. "What? It's not important, so just forget about it."

"So you're not mad at me?" Mori asked hopefully.

"Why would I be? I liked it and-"

"You liked it?"

Honey blushed. "Y-yeah..."

"Then why did you ask me to stop?" Mori's voice was barely audible. Despite how awkward this situation was, he didn't take his eyes off of the boy.

"I..." Honey's face turned even redder, if possible. He couldn't meet his cousin's gaze anymore. "I don't know."

Mori moved closer to him. His expression softened as he reached for Honey's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

The blonde nodded once, letting Mori touch his face. His fingers were hesitant, barely reaching his skin, and Honey subconsciously leaned into them. He watched his own hands fidget in his lap.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just know that you can tell me anything, Mitsukuni."

Honey climbed into his cousin's lap, throwing his arms around his neck. He blinked back tears as Mori hugged him back. He knew Honey didn't want to talk anymore, so he stayed silent.

* * *

A gentle breeze shifted the branches of the pink cheery blossom trees. It was the first nice day of spring, and the warm air was welcomed by the host club. They had their sessions outdoors that day. The theme was Native American.

Mori sat dressed in brown tribal wear, complete with bright blue beads. Honey sat with him on a red woven blanket under a tree. The girls were smiling broadly, as usual, playing with the feathers in Honey's hair.

The small boy picked up a blossom that had fallen from the tree and climbed into Mori's lap, showing it to him. The latter smiled genuinely and took it.

A pair of glasses watched the small, insignificant interaction. Well, most people would think it was insignificant. To Kyouya, it was very, very informative.

Yes, this was definitely something new. He had predicted it, but he never actually believed it would happen. The cousins loved each other in a way that was frowned upon. Kyouya couldn't help but wonder when and why this had happened. Was it a product of pretending to be lovers for the customers? For the girls, Honey and Mori spent all their time joined at the hip. Their little acts they performed were always hinting at something more.

And how could there be something more? The question bugged Kyouya. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Two men loving each other intimately? What made it worse was the fact they were relatives. On top of that, one of the boys looked like a child. It was too much to comprehend, even for Kyouya.

"Mommy!" A whiny voice sounded. Kyouya winced at his nickname. Every day, he swore to himself he would murder Tamaki for calling him that.

"Don't you have guests, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, turning to face his friend.

"Not at the moment." The blonde lowered his voice and took a sideways glance at Mori and Honey. "Have they been acting different lately?"

Kyouya had to give him credit. He caught on way faster than he had anticipated.

Maybe the boy wasn't a complete idiot after all.

"It seems our resident Lolita and his protector harbor feelings for each other," Kyouya answered, giving his glasses a tilt upwards.

Tamaki's face lit up at the confirmation of his suspicions. He clasped his hands together in a rather feminine way as he smiled. "Oh, isn't it just romantic,

Kyouya?"

"That isn't the first word that pops into my head," Kyouya half-muttered.

"Personally, I don't see how they can love each other the way they do. It's so strange."

"Mother!" Tamaki gasped. "How can you say that? Any gentleman such as myself can look past the conforms of society, especially when it comes to matters of the heart." The club's president sighed happily. Kyouya could tell he was about to explain some foolish Frenchman views on romance.

"Can't you just see it? A first born son, destined to hold a title he could never want. A strong young man, destined to protect him forever. They are bound together by the confines of responsibility, yet a bond stronger than any other in the universe holds them by each other's sides for eternity. It burns brighter than fire with ten times as much passion. Classmates, club mates, friends, cousins, lovers!"

Tamaki twirled at the last word, obviously proud of his explanation.

"What do you think?" He asked eagerly.

"I think you are too dramatic, and you have an over active imagination."

Still, as Tamaki stalked off, Kyouya couldn't help but notice he saw the odd couple in a new light. Maybe... he wasn't so opposed to the idea of them being together.


	5. Chapter 5

Mori woke to the absence of presence in his bed. He looked to his left, expecting to find Honey there like he always was. But he was gone.

The sheets were ruffled from where he slept, and when Mori touched the empty spot, it was still warm. He wasn't gone for long. So why did he have this awful pit in his stomach?

"Mitsukuni?" He called, not really expecting an answer since the room was empty.

Mori got up and walked downstairs. Something in his head drove him toward the kitchen. He entered the room and turned the light on. He saw Honey wearing strange white silky clothes. He was crouched in front of something he couldn't see.

"Mitsukuni..." He said.

Honey slowly stood and turned around. The object on the ground came into view, and Mori's heart almost stopped.

It was Honey's body. Covered in blood. Lifeless.

"W-what..." Mori couldn't form a sentence. He was wracked with sobs at the horrifying sight in front of him. He sank to his knees, and Honey's ghost approached him.

"I'm dead, Takashi. You killed me," he said. He didn't sound angry. He was extremely sad.

"I-I didn't! I... would never." Mori tried to make sense of what was happening. He couldn't believe it.

"But you did," Honey explained. "You weren't here to protect me. I was so scared, and it hurt a lot. You weren't here..."

"No," Mori choked out between sobs. He shook his head. "No!"

Mori reached out to touch the apparition, but his hand went right through the image of Honey's face.

"I'm so sorry," Mori whispered so quietly, he wasn't sure Honey could hear him.

"I can't forgive you for this, Takashi."

* * *

Mori bolted upright in bed with a gasp. His body was covered in sweat and shivering. Something wet slid down his cheek. He was crying.

_It was a nightmare._

"Takashi?" A tired voice sounded from his left. Mori turned to see Honey looking up at him with confusion.

Without thinking, Mori reached out for the boy and crushed him against his shirtless chest. He let tears of relief escape as he ran his hands over the small body, making sure he was really there. He buried his face in the soft blonde hair, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Takashi, what happened?" Honey sounded concerned for his friend now.

"Mitsukuni..." Mori breathed, "I thought I lost you."

"What?" Honey pulled away to look at him. His gaze was laced with fear as he clutched his stuffed bunny. "You lost me?"

Mori, seeing scared expression, shook his head quickly. "I had a bad dream. Y-you were..." He couldn't say it out loud.

Honey smiled slightly and swiped his thumb over his friend's cheek, wiping his leftover tears. "It's okay. I'm right here, and I know you won't let anything happen to me."

The dark-haired boy hesitantly reached out to touch Honey's face. Remembering his nightmare, he had to tell himself that this wasn't a ghost. Honey wasn't dead, and he could still touch him. His fingers brushed the smooth skin, and Mori sighed in complete relief.

Cupping Honey's face with his palm, Mori found himself wanting to touch his cousin even more. That dream was too frightening. He needed to feel the small boy's flesh, hear his heartbeat.

Mori angled Honey so he was sitting in his lap with his knees on either side of the tall boy's waist. He pulled the rabbit-spotted fabric of Honey's pajama shirt off his shoulder and pressed his lips to the pulse in his neck. He heard Honey take in a sharp, quiet breath, he but also felt his small hands rest on his chest. The steady beating of skin against Mori's mouth comforted him. He closed his eyes and raised his head slowly, trailing his lips up Honey's neck. He breathed in deeply, smelling the familiar scent that is his Mitsukuni.

His Mitsukuni...

In this moment, Mori wanted nothing more than to finally show Honey his hidden feelings. Would Honey hate him if he knew? Mori didn't think so. At least... he really, really hoped he wouldn't. But no matter what would happen, he had to get this off his chest. No more hiding.

Mori pulled away and looked Honey in the eyes. The small boy seemed curious, blinking a few times and cocking his head slightly to the side. Bringing a hand to the back of the blonde's neck, Mori leaned in closer until their lips brushed together. The taller boy's eyes were closed, but they snapped open when he felt

Honey press forward, kissing him for real.

Honey definitely wasn't expecting a kiss from his cousin, but he wasn't complaining. He knew for a while that his feelings for Mori weren't normal. He vaguely wondered if this kiss meant his affections were reciprocated. He felt a stirring in his chest that made him want more of his cousin. It was familiar; he felt it when Mori was touching him oh-so-wonderfully in the bathtub.

But deep down, he knew it shouldn't feel this good. And that's why he broke way first.

Honey pulled back and got off his cousin, refusing to look him in the eye. A light blush was spread on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry," he heard Mori whisper.

Honey felt like crying. Sorry? He regretted it? That hurt a little. Honey liked kissing him, and he wanted to do it again. But something was stopping him. He couldn't let Mori see how much he enjoyed it. It shouldn't be possible to enjoy it as much as he did.

"You're mad at me." It didn't sound like a question. Mori was just that good at reading him, but this time, he was wrong.

Honey finally met his gaze. "I'm not mad. Just... surprised."

"I love you, Mitsukuni." A hard as it probably was to admit that, the words seemed to slip from Mori's tongue like he had said it a thousand times. It was at that moment Honey realized just how far back Mori's feelings went.

"You do? You really, really do?" He knew his tone came across as desperately hopeful, but he didn't care. If Mori felt the same way... did that make it less wrong?

Mori nodded. "I really, really, really love you. A lot."

Honey moved closer to his friend and laid a hand on his jaw. Their broad smiles were mirrored, and Honey recognized the fluttering feeling in his chest. Could it be too good to be true? No, this was real.

Just as real as the words that slipped from his mouth.

"I love you, Takashi."

Just as real as the look in Mori's eyes when he heard those words.

Just as real as the meeting of their lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

A small crowd was gathered around one of the plush velvet couches in music room #3. Six hosts dressed in blue watched the smallest and eldest of their group sleeping soundly. No one moved. Most of them were rigid with fear, not daring to even breathe in case Honey woke up. One statue finally stepped forward.

"No, Mori, what are you doing?" Tamaki asked in a whisper. He had tugged on Mori's sleeve to stop him.

"I'm taking him home," Mori stated simply. He turned to face the boy holding onto him and smiled. "He'll be much happier if he wakes up in his bed. Trust me."

At that, Tamaki couldn't argue. He released Mori's shirt and watched in disbelief as he approached the sleeping boy. Mori kneeled by Honey and touched his cheek lightly. The small boy made no reaction, so he carefully scooped him up and carried him out of the room.

Even in the limo, being cradled like a baby, Honey still slept. He was out like a light. Mori pressed his cheek in his hair and closed his eyes. He could use a nap as well.

The car pulled up to the massive mansion. Mori declined all help from the servants with a smile. He brought Honey up to the room they both shared and gently laid him on the bed.

Honey felt himself being moved from the car. He was awake, but he kept his eyes closed. The subtle swaying of Mori as he was carried to his room brought a tiny grin to his face. His cousin was so tender with him.

Being placed on the soft mattress, Honey continued feigning sleep. He had a strange curiosity to see what Mori would do while he thought he slept.

A cool hand brushed against his cheek. Fingertips travelled down slowly and stopped at his school uniform. Nimble fingers unbuttoned both his jacket and shirt and opened them up. The sudden cold air made Honey shiver involuntarily.

A hand made its way back up his face, thumb stoking the skin softly. Warm lips pressed themselves to his forehead.

Honey desperately wanted to look at Mori, but once again, his curiosity didn't let him. The hands shifted him so the top part of his uniform slid off his shoulders.

Honey could feel Mori leaning over him. The mouth on his forehead lazily made its way down his cheek, his throat, his chest, planting little wet kisses everywhere it went. Honey took note of the growing heat in his stomach. He silently willed Mori to stop moving lower on his torso, or else he would see the bulge in his pants.

A tongue dipped in his navel, causing him to clench his teeth against a moan. He felt hands fumbling with the zipper of his pants (by now Mori must know how turned on he was). The waistline of Honey's trousers was pulled down, and his eyes shot open.

Before Mori had time to even feel embarrassed for touching his sleeping cousin this way, Honey sat up and pulled him into a searing kiss. Mori responded immediately, running his tongue over his lips eagerly. Honey opened his mouth and felt the warm tongue probe inside him.

In one quick movement, Mori sat back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Honey with him to straddle his hips. Honey started tracing the buttons of Mori's school shirt and finally started undoing them. With a desperate need to feel his skin, he pulled the shirt open and ran his hands up and down the warm torso of his friend.

Mori's mouth left to latch itself on the smaller boy's neck. His hands were at the hips over his own, holding them as he began to grind.

"Mitsukuni," he whispered breathlessly. He bit the soft flesh of Honey's neck, eliciting a surprised yelp.

Honey's heart was pounding in his chest. He never felt this way before. Every emotion he held toward Mori was increased tenfold as his cousin attended to his neck and gave his groin much-needed friction. Every single notion that this was wrong flew away from his mind. To the both of them, it was never wrong in the first place. They were meant for each other.

Opening his eyes, which he didn't realize were closed, Honey saw that Mori has shed his shirt completely, and was now trying to undo his pants with one hand, the other still holding the blonde down on him. Honey unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and lifted himself slightly to slide them off. He was slammed back down on Mori's now-hard arousal. He glanced down and saw two tents pitched in their underwear. Mori's was much bigger than his. For the first time that night, Honey felt scared.

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

Upon hearing this, Mori stopped what he was doing and looked Honey in the eyes. He was genuinely concerned for his littler cousin.

"At first, yes." He wouldn't lie to him about something like this. Honey's eyes widened, and he quickly added, "But I'm going to try my best to make it better. You trust me, right?"

Honey nodded and bat his eyes nervously, silently asking him to begin whatever it was they were supposed to do first.

Mori held up three fingers. "Suck on these."

Honey wanted to ask why, but he said he trusted Mori, so he obliged while staying quiet. He took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck, letting his saliva coat them thoroughly. He felt his briefs being pulled off, and he blushed.

The fingers left his mouth, and Mori's hand went to Honey's back, slowly making its way down to his bottom. One tentative finger circled his entrance, and he gasped. Mori's free hand went to cup his face, a worried look in his eyes. But

Honey swallowed his fear and nodded again.

A strange sensation washed over him as he felt the slick finger push inside of him, moving in slow patterns. He instinctively pushed against the intruder, but Mori shook his head.

"You have to let this happen. Relax," Mori told him.

"O-okay…" After some time, another finger was added, then a third. They began to pump in and out, diving deeper and stretching wider as they went. One digit brushed past a bundle of nerves, and Honey jumped and sucked in his breath.

"That felt... good, Takashi."

Mori nodded. "Good. I'll try to remember where that spot is."

Once the taller boy decided Honey was loose enough, he removed his hand, much to the blonde's displeasure. Mori shifted and pulled his boxers down, letting out a small hiss at the cold air against his newly-exposed member. He pulled Honey against his chest and kissed his neck again. Blindly, he reached for the bedside table and found a bottle of lotion. He coated his aching length, groaning as his stroked.

Two strong arms wound around Honey's back and underneath his behind. The smaller boy was lifted off Mori's lap and held steady. Honey tensed when he felt the head poking at his entrance. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Go ahead, Takashi."

That was all Mori needed to hear. As slowly as possible, he let Honey slide back down, surrounding himself in his cousin. He held back from moving at all.

Honey groaned in pain. "It hurts."

"I'm so sorry," Mori whispered, completely forgetting about his own need in order to care for his friend. He pulled him into a soft kiss and massaged his back until he relaxed.

Honey started to ride his cousin. It was uneven and unsure, and Mori decided to help him out. Cautiously, Mori flipped them over. Honey was underneath his large body, legs spread wide to accommodate his waist.

He rolled his hips once, slowly and deeply. They moaned in unison.

"Do that again," Honey ordered.

Mori did as he was asked and began thrusting in and out with gaining speed. Honey was so tight and hot and so god dammed good. Before he was incoherent with pleasure, he grabbed Honey's neglected length and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Honey stopped all motions, aside from letting his vocals release extremely pleased sounds, and succumbed to all these new feelings. He moaned louder and louder as he came closer and closer to the edge.

"Takashi... I feel like I'm gunna explode." He was panting.

"That's okay. Go ahead." Mori pumped harder and faster, feeling his own climax coming on.

Honey closed his eyes, throwing his head back, and fisted the sheets. With a loud moan of ecstasy, he released himself all over his and Mori's stomachs. The walls surrounding the latter clenched, squeezing him in all the right ways. Mori thrust once more and ejaculated his seed inside Honey.

Careful not to crush him, Mori fell to the side of Honey and pulled out. They both sat there, just staring at each other, as they caught their breath. Mori reached out and pulled Honey to him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before resting his chin on his head. The small boy was asleep within minutes, and Mori stood to clean up and take a shower.

Before he left for the bathroom, he pulled the covers over the blonde.

"I love you, Mitsukuni," he whispered, and he walked away.

~End~

* * *

**A/N:** I might write a little fluffy epilogue….. if you give me some ideas -wink wink-


End file.
